Out of His Comfort Zone
by SMacked Hard
Summary: It's Stella's turn to ask Mac to do something daring. Will he accept what she has asked him to do? SMacked. Two-shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. I just own the story idea. **

**Summary: It's Stella's turn to ask Mac to do something daring. Will he accept what she has asked him to do?**

**AN: Okay, I thought Stella should get her turn since Mac had her go bungee jumping and such. This will be a two-shot again as well. I hope you all like it. :]**

**Out of His Comfort Zone**

It was a boring, sunny day in New York. Stella Bonasera was sitting in her office of the NY Crime Lab. She started to wonder why she was sitting in her office doing nothing when it was so nice outside. Her boyfriend, Mac Taylor, was busy at a crime scene somewhere and she didn't have a case to work on.

Stella was about to go home when she thought of visiting her best friend, Lindsay Monroe. She searched for her in trace, ballistics and many other places. The last place she searched for her was the break room and there she was, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Linds. What are you doing?" Stella asked with a smile and took a seat by her friend.

"I'm taking a break." Lindsay answered with a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off today."

Stella grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Yes, I was, but I thought Mac would've been off too. I sat here all day and he still hasn't come back. The whole day I was thinking about leaving but I didn't."

"Oh, I see. Did you get revenge for what Mac made you do?" Lindsay asked with a grin and Stella pursed her lips.

"Lindsay, I'm happy he did that, although I was scared to death. I was never able to tell him I loved him since that day. Although, I do want him to do something out of his comfort zone. I'm just…lacking ideas. I thought maybe you could help me." Stella told her best friend before she took a sip of water.

"Well, let's see." Lindsay pondered while Stella watched her. "Ahah, how about you make him go to the spa with you? You can make him get a mani-pedi and facials and all of that good stuff. That would be so tortuous for him."

"Wow, that's a great idea. He said before to me that he'd do anything if I went bungee jumping so here's what I picked. Thank you, Lindsay." Stella said with a huge smile and gave Lindsay a hug.

"Of course. When are you going to ask him?" Lindsay asked her curiously and Stella leaned back in her chair.

"Tonight I suppose or whenever he gets back to the lab. I bet you he'll be like, 'No, I can't do that. I'm too manly.'" Stella joked and Lindsay laughed.

"Well, he said he'd do anything. It's his fault." Lindsay told her truthfully while Stella nodded.

"Okay, Lindsay. Thanks for the help. I'll call you tomorrow after the spa day…that is if Mac doesn't run away screaming." Stella said as the girls shared a laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Stell." Lindsay said while she waved goodbye to her friend.

It was about 3 o'clock when Stella was sitting in Mac's office in his big chair. She wanted him to be back really soon so she could tell him about her plan. It was 2 hours ago that Lindsay told her that brilliant idea. Stella smiled to herself and went to lie on Mac's sofa. _**I might as well get my sleep before Mac gets here, **_Stella thought as she closed her eyes and dreamt of tomorrow.

About half an hour later, Stella was woken up with lips on hers. Her eyes shot open and she saw Mac over her kissing her.

"Mac, you're back!" Stella exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

Mac laughed and replied, "I missed you too. Why didn't you go home? You must've been bored here all by yourself."

"I was but I wanted to wait for you. Plus, the apartment is so lonely without you in it." Stella said honestly and smelled his hair. "You smell good."

"So do you." Mac said happily as he kissed her once again. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Of course, let's get out of here." Stella said joyfully as she held his hand tightly and they headed home.

Stella was making French toast, mini-sausages and fried potatoes for dinner while Mac sat and watched her with a smile. Stella saw him watching her. She was getting both of their plates out of the cupboard when she questioned him.

"Why are you watching me, Mac?" Stella wanted to know as she got motioned him to get his food.

"What, a boyfriend can't smile and watch his girlfriend?" Mac asked her and she shook her head. They both got their food and sat down.

"No, it's just that…oh, I don't know." Stella said giving up and ripped off a piece of her French toast and popped it into her mouth.

"I was watching you because you're so beautiful." Mac told her with a wink. Stella's eyes sparkled once he said that. He took a bite of everything Stella made and added, "This is really good as well. Thank you."

"Aw, thank you, Mac and you're welcome too. You're beautiful as well, might I add." Stella replied in a pleased tone.

"Why thank you." Mac said happily and he took a drink of his coffee.

"Mac, you know how you said; you'd do anything I said if I went bungee jumping." Stella asked before eating a couple of potatoes.

"Yeah, why? Did you have something in mind?" Mac asked with a grin and Stella nodded.

"I want you to go to the spa with me. I want you to get a facial, a manicure, and pedicure, everything you get at a spa, with me." Stella said nervously and Mac laughed.

"Oh, Stella, I don't know if I can do that." Mac said as he ate some more.

"Oh, please, Mac. This doesn't even dangerous like what you made me do. Please?" Stella ran over to him, kneeled down and grabbed his arms. "No one will find out either. I promise."

"Oh…okay. Sure, I'll go with you." Mac finally gave up and Stella kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you! We're going to go tomorrow. You better get some rest tonight." Stella told him in an excited tone.

"Like I'll be able to sleep with you in my bed." Mac said in a naughty tone.

"Oh, you frisky dog you." Stella said with a giggle. "Trust me, tomorrow won't be as bad as you think it's going to be."

"Okay, I trust you." Mac said as he looked her in the eyes.

* * *

It was about 11 when Stella and Mac were driving toward the spa. Mac held Stella's hand happily as he drove steadily.

"Yaay, we're here." Stella said in an excited tone. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Mac said with a smile. "I bet you all these girls will think I'm gay."

"Oh, stop it." Stella replied as she slapped his arm playfully.

When they walked in, a woman asked them what they'd like to do first.

"How about manicures and pedicures?" Stella asked the girl and she nodded. "Can you also paint our nails too?" Mac's jaw dropped once she asked that.

"Of course. Come this way." the woman said with a smile and led them toward 2 chairs. They both sat down and the girl asked, "What colors would you like?"

"I'll have red and Mac, which color do you want?" Stella asked in an excited tone. Mac stuck out his tongue.

"Stella, I can't paint my nails…I'll look stupid." Mac told her and she shook her head.

"Fine, I'll choose for you. How about green, so it matches his eyes, and just paint his toe-nails. I can't torture him that much." Stella said with a grin and the girl smiled and got the colors. "Come on, Mac. Don't look depressed, this is fun, okay?"

"Sure, sure." Mac said with a smile.

* * *

Soon, their spa day was over and Mac had to run to the Crime Lab for a few minutes. He left his good shoes in his locker. Mac had felt the whole spa experience was very relaxing and would even do it again.

"I'll be a few minutes, okay?" Mac asked Stella and she nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and he headed into the locker room. Mac was changing his shoes and socks when Danny walked in.

"Hey Mac. How are you doing?" Danny asked him as he got his jacket out of the locker. "What happened to your toe-nails?

"I, uh, I'd rather not talk about it." Mac said in an embarrassed tone while Danny laughed. "What?"

"Is that the spa day Stella got you into?" Danny asked while he couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, who told you?" Mac asked in an annoyed tone.

"Lindsay did. It's okay, Mac. That color goes with your eyes." Danny joked around while Mac got his good shoes back on again and threw his older ones into the locker again.

"Oh, whatever. See you later." Mac said as he stamped and left Danny laughing his butt off.

Mac smiled once he saw his girlfriend again. He grabbed her hand and they headed home again.

Mac could care less what Danny thought. He had a great time and he was able to spend it with his beautiful girl.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. :] Tell me what you thought. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters, just this story. **

**AN: Okay, here's part two of Out of His Comfort Zone. What will Stella have Mac do this time? Read to find out and enjoy. I'm also attempting to do something I never have before so let's hope I don't screw up. This chapter is rated M, if that is any hint as to what I'm attempting. Special thanks to **_**PR Stella 962**_** for the idea. **

**Who Said Paperwork Couldn't Be Fun? **

It was a very busy day in the NY Crime Lab. The hallways were crowded and much of the rooms were filled.

Stella Bonasera just arrived at the lab. Today was her day off but she couldn't stand being alone at the apartment without her boyfriend, Mac. While trying to get to her boyfriend's office, she had to jump out of some people because they were in a big hurry. _Animals! _Stella thought and stayed off to the side of the hallway and managed to get to his office.

While Stella made her way there, Mac was busy working on a file. He tapped the pencil he was holding impatiently and shoved it away in defeat. Then, he took out another folder and began to work on that. Mac finally smiled for the first time that day when he saw Stella walk through the door. She was the only person who could make him feel better when he didn't feel so good.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mac asked with a smile as he got out of his chair. He embraced Stella happily and kissed her.

"Well, I can't sit home without you. It's boring." Stella said honestly as Mac walked back over to his desk. "Busy working on files I see."

Mac looked up at her and shook his head, "Sadly, I am. I wish I could be sitting at home like you should be. I wasn't going to be here that much longer anyway to be honest."

"Well, I couldn't wait any longer to see that sexy face of yours." Stella said as she licked her lips and teased him.

"Haha. Okay, but after I get these 5 files done," he points at the pile. "We'll go home soon, I promise."

"Oh, Mac. 5? That's torture. Look, we could be at home doing something very fun." Stella teased and leaned over so he could see down her low-cut shirt.

"Well that fun could wait for later. I'm sorry, Stell." Mac said as he put his hand on the side of her face and then started working on his file again.

_I'm not going down without a fight. _Stella thought and looked at the windows that circled Mac's office. She saw the blinds and the lock on the door as well. _Jackpot! _Stella started to close the blinds and locked the door. Mac noticed her and stopped his work.

"What are you doing?" Mac wanted to know. Stella turned around in shock. She thought he'd be so absorbed in his work, he wouldn't even notice.

"I, uh, It's too darn bright out there with all those lights." Stella made up a lame excuse and Mac still looked at her with a funny look. "And we can't have anyone barging in on us…I mean, you, working on your file."

"Sure. That's _really _why you did that, Stella?" Mac asked her with a grin.

"Of course that's why. Now, get back to that file." Stella said with a laugh. Mac shook his head and started to work again.

_That was close! _She thought. _I was almost caught there. Now, how do I trick him? _Stella sat down and thought about her options. Stella watched Mac with lust in her eyes.

"Stella, you look bored. Maybe you should go try to find Lindsay." Mac suggested but Stella didn't like that idea.

"No, I wanna stay here with you." Stella said with a smile. "You look stressed, Mac. Let's get out of here. We can go out to eat, maybe get some coffee-"

Stella tried to suggest anything to get Mac out of the office but he interrupted her, "Look, I'm sorry, Stell. You can leave or wait. These files are too important to wait." Mac stood up in frustration and stared out the window, away from Stella's view.

_Here's my chance! _Stella thought and walked up behind him. Once she got to him, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm being pushy today." she said with a frown. Mac turned around, grabbed her waist and pulled her against him.

"No, it's okay, but we'll be out of here soon, okay?" Mac was starting to tell Stella but she started to lead him toward the couch. "Stella, what are you doing?"

"Can't just sit down by me for a minute? That's all I ask." Stella said with a grin. Mac nodded and sat down next to her. "I think we should eat out later. Danny told me about this great restaurant he and Lindsay went to. I think you'd like it there."

"Sure, we haven't been to a restaurant in ages. That'd be a treat." Mac said with a chuckle. With no hesitation, Stella pounced on top of him; leaving him under her. "Stella!" Soon, her lips began to devour his. "We can't…"

"Too late," Stella said with a laugh and started to unbutton his shirt. "You should have left when I told you." Mac started to kiss her back but tried to get out from under her. "Oh no, you don't."

"Come on, Stella. I hate being on the bottom." Mac said in a sensual tone. "Now that you started, I won't stop." Mac lifted Stella off of him and he climbed on top of her.

Mac started to take off Stella's shirt. Then, the only items left were Stella and Mac's underwear.

"Ohhhhh Maccc!!" Stella moaned as she felt Mac inside her. "Harder!"

"Stell!!! We gotta…be quiet!" Mac told her passionately and Stella started to suck on his neck.

"Yeah…right. If anyone hears, I'll tell them, ohh, you wouldn't leave." Stella said as she looked him in the eyes. "Are you telling me you want to go home?"

"Oh, what the heck, let's get outta here." Mac answered her, got his clothes and tossed Stella's to her. When Mac was about to sit down, she spanked him. "Hey!"

"What? It's not my fault you're so hot." Stella said truthfully as she got dressed.

"I can honestly say the same about you, Stell." Mac said with a pleased smile and soon they were out of there and they headed back home for some more fun.

**AN: There you go. My first attempt at SMex. To be honest, was it good or too boring? I'm not the kind of person to go and describe everything, if you know what I mean. Please, review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
